1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telescoping tube system for a vacuum cleaner, with an inner jacket tube, an outer jacket tube, an inner suction tube and a cable, the inner jacket tube having a smaller cross section than the outer jacket tube so that the inner jacket tube and the outer jacket tube form a telescoping jacket channel, the inner suction tube being located in the jacket channel, and the cable being guided within the jacket channel and outside the inner suction tube.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art telescoping tube systems are known in which the electric cable is guided along the tube system with a closed cable channel within the suction channel. Both the suction channel and also the cable channel can be telescoped and are connected to one another such that they have essentially the same length. The cable channel completely surrounds the cable and protects it against dirt and damage by particles which are being routed through the suction channel. It is a disadvantage in the tube system known from the prior art that the suction channel has a plurality of openings and connecting sites through which secondary air can enter the tube system so that, for example, when using the tube system as a vacuum cleaner tube, the suction force is reduced by the intake of secondary air. Furthermore, the cable channel within the suction channel leads to swirling and thus to nonuniform flow.